Guns
by Tuli-Susi
Summary: Roy takes Ed for a lesson about guns, but gets a shock. There is more to Edward Elric than meets the eye. nonyaoi, first FMA fic
1. Chapter 1

**Guns 1**

A/N: I had this weird idea to show Mustang up at something. I don't him, In fact I like him a lot…I just wanted Ed to get the best of him. (First complete and posted fic on FMA)

Warning: I've only seen a couple of episodes…they took the English version off YouTube before I had the chance to finish watching them. In other words, characters may be OOC.

Summary: Roy takes Ed for a lesson about guns, but gets a shock. There is more to Edward Elric than meets the eye.

Disclaimer: Don't own…but would really love to watch! hint hint

* * *

"What are we doing here Colonel?" Asked Ed. He stared around at the range. Ear muffs were at every station, some occupied. Men bent over, focusing, concentrating hard. In the distance black and white targets could be seen. "Are we waiting for Lt Hawkeye?"

Roy smirked. "No, not quite."

"But why else would we be at a _shooting range_?" snapped Ed. Roy smirked again. The tiny blonde really did have a short fuse. He was going to enjoy watch Ed explode. The added bonus of seeing him humiliated was what had made him take on the task in the first place.

"We are here Fullmetal," Roy replied, leading his young charge over to a station, "so you can learn how to fire a gun." Ed looked at the array of weapons in front of him. Pistols, rifles, shotguns, air rifles, and a sniper's rifle. "_All_ of them." Roy added seeing the question in the amber eyes." He watched Ed run his hands over the different guns, picking them up and replacing them, getting a feel for them. He was mildly surprised to see that the boy knew how to hold them. Probably from watching Hawkeye and Havoc. He grinned. This was going to be _fun_.

"Come here Fullmetal. You had better learn quickly because we're paying by the hour. And money is in _short_ supply due to your constant useless expeditions."

"They're not useless. And I'm not short." Ed automatically responded, but without his usual fire. "Why do I have to know how to fire guns? It's not like I'm ever going to use them." Roy frowned. The boy was only half-paying attention.

"Because, it's Hawkeye's wish. In case something happens to your arm. I had to learn in case it was raining."

"I _can_ draw arrays you know. And I'm good in combat." Mused Ed.

Roy sighed. "Whatever, Hawkeye still wants you to learn."

"I thought you were the superior officer?" asked Ed. His tone was simple but his eyes gleamed wickedly.

"Save it." Muttered Roy. "She's the one with the gun. Speaking of which, come here. We'll start with the handgun. It's small enough to hide away."

"Wait a moment." Ed said and walked to the adjoining station."

"Fullmetal…" ground out Roy. _He_ was the one beginning to lose his patience.

He was surprised to see Ed come back with another set of muffs. He was further shocked when they boy placed them on his (Roy's) own ears, then picked up the other set laying at the station and put it on. The other patrons had come to investigate. It was always fun to see a rookie try and shoot. Mustang remembered his own mortifying experience here. Is only chance to get his pride back was to teach Ed.

* * *

Ed had surprised Mustang in the past. He had even shocked him a few times. But those times were rare. The blonde was pretty predictable after all. So Roy was dumbfounded when the teenager took the handgun from him and shot 10 bullets total at the target. The speed in which he reloaded the five-shot handgun rivalled Hawkeye herself. Roy was further astounded when the teen proceeded to do the same thing with each gun, switching the targets in between. When he had finally gone through the – rather extensive for a beginner – array, his slipped the muffs off and looked up at his superior.

Roy swallowed nervously, but before he could formulate any coherent thoughts, someone beat him to it.

"You may hold the guns and shoot like a pro kid, but that don't mean you are one!"

"Yeah!"

"You probably missed them all!"

"No way a shrimp like you could even see high enough to aim let alone shoot!"

Roy winced and waited for the outburst that never came. Ed simply remained calm and stood their quietly as the men continued to hurl insults at them.

"Ed, why aren't you going ballistic on them like you usually do?" demanded Roy in slight worry. What if this really wasn't Ed after all? Though he did blow up outside, and Mustang hadn't let him out of his sight since…

"I'm going to make them eat their words," replied Ed calmly, "you'll see soon enough."

"How are you gonna do that Shorty?" yelled another man.

"Yeah! You can't even hit the target! And that's what matter's he-" the man was rudely cut-off by the panting owner of the range. Everyone respectfully fell silent as the man recovered his breath. They all saw the large roll of paper he was carrying.

"Which one of you…is in…station…15…" he panted. The men wore evil smiles as they parted ranks to reveal Ed and Roy. "Was it …you…sir?" the man asked Roy, still breathing hard. Roy simply shook his head and pointed out Ed who remained completely calm the entire time. "Impossible!" cried the owner in shock. "It's unbelievable!"

"See," smirked one of the men. "You're not even old enough to come here!"

"What is going on here!" snapped a voice. The men whirled around to see a very annoyed blonde woman in the uniform of the military. Everyone immediately parted ranks. Lt Riza Hawkeye had quite a reputation with the men at the range. After all, she could outshoot the lot of them. And frequently did. "I leave you alone for one afternoon sir! Can't you even go to a shooting range without kicking up a fuss?!"

Roy held his hands up quickly and pointed to Ed. "It was him!"

Ed looked amused, then turned to face Riza. "I was just shooting, just what you're supposed to do here." Riza's eyes narrowed. She didn't fully believe him. The teen was hiding _something_, that was for sure.

"What exactly were you aiming for?" she ground out.

"The targets!" interrupted the owner. "Here, look." He spread the papers out on the ground, there were ten of them in total. "Each one is the same. Above it is the name of the gun he was using." The men and Riza looked at the papers, then stared at the owner.

"There's nothing on here."

"Hah! And I thought missing the _person_ was bad enough!"

"But to miss even the entire target?"

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"I didn't" responded Ed calmly. Walking over he picked up one piece of the sheet. "Observe." With that, He pushed his fingers though the two eyeholes, revealing the bullet-holes. He then showed them the holes in the neck, the chest, the stomach, one each in each leg and one in each shoulder and one in the centre of the forehead. Any of them would severely cripple a soldier if not outright kill him.

All was silent for a full 60 seconds. Then chaos erupted.

* * *

A/N: So…there…next chapter you can find out how and where Ed learned his skills. I seriously doubt that anyone can guess correctly – it's obvious not Mustang or Hawkeye. Sorry for switching the names around. I do that when I can roll out an entire chapter in one go (or in this case two and the main line for a _possible_ third if people are nice. I missed dinner to write this. Grr…)

About those episodes…anyone know where I can watch them (the movie looks _**so**_ good!) without paying a lot of money to download them? If you know, please tell me! Preferably in English so I don't get any more confused than I already am… Wait a sec…the people who put them up…where did _they_ get the episodes from? scratches head

Please tell me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Guns 2**

A/N: Back! Sorry it took so long. I swear I was gonna update sooner, but…I got no excuse. I totally forgot I had this fic… I was unbelievably shocked when I saw the stats for this thing… though I'm kinda disappointed that no-one even attempted a guess... Here goes! They just got out of the shooting range.

Warnings: . I have no idea of the proper ages, or locations, just go with me on this, okay? We can call it artistic licence…it _is_ a FANfiction. Other wise, same as before. I think the name thing might be a _little_ better though

Summary: Ed reveals his secret about the gun handling to Mustang and Hawkeye.

Disclaimer: Don't own, I have no idea who does.

* * *

_The boy dropped the gun and sank to his knees. He looked at his hands, then at the droplets of blood on the floor. He buried his head into his hands and began to cry. This snapped the woman out of her trance and she hurried to her son's side. She gently wrapped her arms around her and he cried into her chest._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the child wailed. "He was gonna hurt you, I was trying to help, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

Walking back, Ed slightly in front of them Riza and Roy exchanged meaningful glances. Edward's expertise at gunmanship had to kept silent. If anyone else found out…the men at the range were easy to convince. After all, as one man said: 'It's not like we want the whole world to hear we were out-shot by a pup lessen 12!' Ed had simply smirked and informed the man he was 15. Said man's reactions were a groan. He had been hoping that Ed was a midget. Ed hadn't even gone ballistic, just smiled evilly.

But now…Hawkeye seriously wondered is the teen had issues with mood swings…and more importantly…if he was on medication for such an….affliction. The time had come.

"Ed," questioned Hawkeye softly. "Edward Elric?" The teen simply continued walking, giving no indication that he was even aware of the two adults following him. Hawkeye was wondering if he was ignoring them, or had simply not heard. Judging from his attitude, she was inclined to think it was the latter.

"Fullmetal!" reprimanded the Colonel. Ed started and whipped around. Both adults noticed how his hands had gone to his sleeves though he restrained himself. Neither commented on it. Hawkeye glance around. They were in a park and it was empty around this time, people – _normal­ people she thought ruefully_ – were at home having dinner. It was virtually impossible to eavesdrop on them here. Hawkeye nodded and Roy turned back to Ed. "Let's take a seat on the bench over there." Roy pointed. Ed was slightly confused, but trusting his fellow officers, he sat down gingerly, flanked by the two adults.

"Ed…" Hawkeye started, then hesitated. Roy motioned her to continue. "What happened at the range there?"

"I shot a few guns, I hit some targets." Replied Ed hollowly. "What more can I say?"

"You held, shot and fired those guns with amazing expertise Ed." Explained Roy. "You're fifteen, how did you manage to do something like that?"

"_Hush baby, hush." She soothed. "It's all right, it's okay, he's gone now. It's okay, _you're_ okay. We're both gonna be okay._

_Gradually the boy's sobs fell silent, but he didn't move from his Mother's embrace. "Mom…" he whispered. She stroked his hair back softly and looked calmly at him, silently urging him to continue. "Do you…do you…" the boy bit his lip. "Doyouhateme?" the Mother looked at her son in shock. _

Ed looked down at his clasped hands, sitting at the edge of the bench. Roy lounged back, but his eyes flickered around, searching for people. Riza sat in such a way that her body was positioned to one side so she could see behind the trio. She trusted Mustang to watch her back. Mustang was about to speak, but Hawkeye silently lifted her hands and the man fell back again.

"Well, it starts in-" Ed cut himself off suddenly. The two were confused at first, then heard the tell-tale chatter and laughter of a group of girls. They three waited in silence until the group had passed, some insightful brunette hurrying them along. When all was once again silent, Ed continued.

"It's not a very complicated story. In Rizenbool, we –Al and I – lived with just our Mother, as I'm sure you're aware. Our Father had disappeared years ago. We lived in a rural area, you've seen it. The houses are far apart, secluded. That was one reason no-one knew that night we…" Ed trailed off, swallowed nervously, then continued. "The point is; the houses are secluded. Our nearest neighbours were the Rockbells. In the countryside, a lot of…things…come through. Animal, people…worse… Every Household had a gun. From what I'm aware of, they still do. Different guns for different purposes. Some use it to hunt, others for recreation. But the point is; everyone has one for protection. After Father left, we had to rely on Mr. Rockbell – Winry's Dad – for protection. We often used to go to their house – after al was born – if we got warning. Since they were closer to the village, someone might come up and he would come to our house. He did that when Mom was pregnant or sick.

But I felt guilty. He was supposed to protect his _own_ family. We had no right to ask him to protect _us_. I knew no-one minded but me and Mom. Al was still too young to understand. But Mom didn't know what else to do.

So one day, I went there and asked Mr. Rockbell to teach me to handle a gun. I'll never forget his face when he heard. He was shocked, to put it lightly. What struck me most was that he didn't deny me. He simply asked 'why'. And so I told him my reasons. He stared at me and I stared back. It felt like eternity. I still remember that. Those five minutes, him trying to look into my soul and me trying to prove that I – _we_ – needed this. Eventually, he agreed. It was logical after all. We didn't always get warnings; a criminal could easily sneak in and attack at any time. And so he taught me. No-one else knew. It was never said, but it was a mutual agreement that we kept it a secret. We both knew that people would freak. Mr Rockbell understood me. I doubted anyone else would.

It was one night after the Rockbells…died. Al went to visit Winry and stay the night. I had a cold and neither of us wanted Al to catch it. We heard a knocking and Mom went to answer it. Usually she wouldn't, but that night was stormy. Mom was really kind, she often offered people shelter. The next thing I remember was that I had almost drifted off to sleep when I heard a scream. I knew instantly that it was Mom. I jumped out of bed, stumbling and hitting the floor since I was still dizzy and disorientated from the fever. I had stashed a small pistol that Mr Rockbell gave me in a compartment in the wall that I had made with alchemy. Winry wasn't the only mechanical genius in the family. Mr. Rockbell altered a gun so it was small enough for me, but if shot in the right place, lethal. It was mainly to scare people off, but just in case…and if I used it on a criminal, they could hardly report me. And even if they did try, no-one would ever believe them. A kid with a gun? Ludicrous.

Anyway, after I had stumbled down the stairs, I – somehow – managed to creep into the living room. A man had Mom backed into a corner and was advancing on her. I saw an open window so I fired at it to draw his attention. It worked. He whirled around to face me and I remember both their eyes going wide in disbelief and shock. Since I had fired the gun, the man knew it was real. But that didn't stop him. He advanced towards me; Mom was still paralyzed in shock. Seeing your young son wielding a gun would shock anyone I guess.

The man continued his advance, taunting me. I can't remember exactly what he said; I was on an adrenaline rush. Something about being able to fire it, but not hitting the barn door. I calmly told him that I would shoot a bunch of herbs down; they were hanging from a string. He laughed, so I shot them down. Both were really white now, can you blame them? But I still stood firm. Mr. Rockbell had taught me to never show fear to your enemies.

The man advanced another step saying that maybe I had the skills, but never the guts to actually shoot him. I calmly informed him that I would shoot him in the hand if he didn't leave in five seconds. I then told him that if continued to advance, I would shoot him in the shoulder. If he persisted and tried to attack, I would shoot him in the head.

Mom looked so scared…she was probably more afraid of me then the man at that moment. After all, I was the on that was armed and making threats.

The man laughed and I began my countdown. He laughed again, ignoring me and started to step forward. He only made one step before I shot him. He screamed and dropped to his knees, blood spilling over the floor. He stared, shocked at his hand, then shot up right. He looked at me menacingly and stepped forward once again. I cocked the safety and levelled the gun at his shoulder. I started my countdown again, this time with three. He just ran from the room. I heard him yank open the door and run out. I never saw him again.

I must have fainted, because the next thing I remember was waking up in bed. Mom and I never spoke of the situation, but she did hand the gun back to me. I hid it again, but never used it. It burned with the house. It was too small for me anyway. I never had need to use it after that. I don't know who was more thankful, me or Mom…

Anyway, that's it" Ed suddenly stood up, breaking the officers out of their trance. Both had been so engrossed in the tale that they had forgotten to check if anyone was near. Fortunately, no-one had come within hearing distance. "I learnt how to fire a gun for protection. Mr Rockbell was a gun enthusiast. He had a collection. He once showed me how to fire them and I remembered. He said I was a natural – though he didn't look too happy about the idea. Al and Winry never knew. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell them." Ed felt the two nod. He hadn't looked at them since they had sat down. "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back." He began to walk off into the dying light. Faint streaks of the Sun caught his hair and made it shine.

Suddenly Roy came to his senses and he jumped up and ran forward a few steps. "Fullmetal!" he called. Ed stopped, but didn't turn.

"Five when he taught me, Seven when I used that knowledge." He continued walking. Roy staggered backwards and collapsed back on the bench. He turned to Hawkeye.

"You heard?"

"Hard to believe, and yet…" she shook her head, attempting to clear it. "Five…and seven…"

"_Of course not darling!" she exclaimed. "I could never hate you!"_

"_But… I shot…and I know how much you hate it!"_

"_Shhh…" she soothed him again. "You were protecting me. It was very courageous of you to do so. Thank you my child. Thank you. I am proud of you, never mad."_

_Trisha Elric hugged her son to her tightly, never wanting to let go. She saw the future that night when she looked into those gleaming golden eyes. It was those eyes that had scared her more than anything. She knew that Edward would become great someday, but it would come at a terrible price. Those eyes, devoid of emotions, were his future. And she could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

_

A/N: Yes, it's weird, I know…Didn't see that one coming did you? I wonder what kind of a role Mr. Rockbell even had…wasn't he the nearest adult male? The parts in italics are flashbacks, in case you got confused. If you're still confused, put them together and read it as one. That was what it was originally supposed to be, then I decided to change it. So it seems that's Ed is remembering the past…at least…that's what it's supposed to be like…


End file.
